buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkness Dragon World
"Darkness Dragon World" (ダークネスドラゴン Dākunesudoragon Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. This world is themed mainly around dark creatures such as ghosts, demons, undead creatures, evil dragons, etc. The card frame is a darker, purple colored version of Dragon World's card frame. It is the antagonist deck of season 1 and the protagonist deck of season 3 along with Dragon and Star Dragon World. Playstyle Darkness Dragon World revolves around a vicious strategy of crunching through an opponent's defenses and destroying the resources of the opponent. Their tendency to destroy monsters, including their own, gives them the advantage needed to obliterate the opponent. The Black Dragons have the ability "Spectral Strike", which deals damage to the opponent when they destroy an opponent's monster regardless of which position it's in. As of Buddyfight Triple D, they now also have abilities that discard cards from the opponent's deck, activating powerful abilities when a certain number of cards are in the opponent's drop zone. Monsters with the Death attribute tend to have the ability "Shadow Dive", allowing them to attack the opponent even if there is a monster in the opponent's center position. This, combined with abilities that increase the offenses of Death monsters, enable a hyper-aggressive strategy that ignores the defenses of the opponent. The Purgatory Knights revolve around destroying their own monsters to activate various abilities. An example of this is Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon, who can destroy another Purgatory Knight to stand. This gives them a very aggressive playstyle that is capable of several attacks in one turn. Deep focuses on having a large amount of cards in your drop zone to fuel the soul of a size 3 monster. This allows them, if the situation is right, to survive for a very long time. Similar to Deep, are the Black Knights which are usually included in Deep. Black Knights have several skills that activate when one of them is your buddy monster. An example of this is First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos who gains extra soul cards if it is your buddy monster. Associated Characters *Magoroku Shido (Anime/Manga) *Davide Yamazaki (Anime/Manga) *Tasuku Ryuenji (Anime/Manga) *Kyoya Gaen (Anime/Manga) *Gremlin (Anime) *Gaito Kurouzu (Anime) Sets containing Darkness Dragon World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable (31 cards) *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (53 cards) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (ver.E) (4 cards) *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution (27 cards JPN/32 cards ENG) *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! (23 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave (17 cards) *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! (28 cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger (1 card) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (7 cards) *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ (10 cards JPN/7 cards ENG) *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection (8 Cards JPN) *D Extra Booster 3: Heaven & Hell Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (ver.E) (10 cards) *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (6 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 6: Dark Pulse (19 cards) *D Start Deck 3: Hollow Black Dragon (18 cards) Archetypes *Death Ruler *Purgatory Knights Attributes *Armordragon *Black Dragon *Black Knight *Charge *Death *Deep *Defense *Deity *Destruction *Dragon *Draw *Earth *Enhance *Fire *Get *Recovery *Star *Water *Weapon *White Dragon *Wizard List of Darkness Dragon World cards Flags *Darkness Dragon World (card) Items *Black Dragonblade, Evil Fearless *Black Sword, Heartbreaker *Blade of Lament, Sadgrieve *Blood-drain Sword, Bloody Fate *Death Claw, Grim Reaper *Death Dragon Sickle, Gale Scythe *DEATH Wave Rod, Sterben *Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff *Demonic Talon, Vampire Claw *Dragon Force (Darkness Dragon World) *Dragon Force of Twilight *Execute Sword, Tragedy *Purgatory Sword, Silver Givson (Dual Card/Legend World) *Evil Death Scythe *Sword of the First Generation Knights, Orcus Sword(Dual Card/Dragon World) *Hungry Claw, Raiga *Purgatory Sword, Fatal *Sickle of Traces, Revenant *Sickle of Revenge, Avenger *Steel Fist, Blacknuckle *Wicked Lord Dragon Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff Spells *Ability Shift *Absolute Attack *Abyss Aura *Abyss Symphony *Accel End *Apocalypse Death Shield *Arise, Knights of Blood Oath *Black Agenda *Black Armor * Black Bad Ballad *Black Bargain *Black Cloth Blade *Black Dragon Shield *Black Dragon Remade *Black Drain *Black Flame Bullet *Black Revenger *Bloody Dance *Crisis Field *Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine *Dark Energy *Dark Fog *Dark Spirit *Darkness Rune(Dual Card/Legend World) *Dead Scream *Deadly Boost *Death Astray *Death Break *Death Counter *Death Damage *Death Game *Death Gauge Timer *Death Grip *Death Hiding *Death Shield *Devil Stigma *Dragon Throne *Drink on the Soul, Empower from the Blood * Enemy Wall *Helles Shield *Fabricated Scar *Gale Destruction *Gate of Verdict, -Judgement- *Guillotine Cutter *Gate of Darkness Dragon *Great River of Hades, Archelon *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Bad Trap *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Dark Target *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Death Sacrifice *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Soul Drain *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Tennomimakari *Inferno Rule *Inferno Shield *Jet Black Wind *Judgement Day *Life Dwells in the Flames of Hades Too *Loopholes of Hades *Lunatic *Midnight Shadow *Million Edge *Nightmare Revive *Pain Field *Noble Sacrifice *Purgatory Flame that Resides Within the Body *Purgatory Hyme, "The Cursed Being of the Faraway Homeland" *Purgatory Knights, Forever *Redupsion Blood *Scapegoat * Soul Steal *Sudden DEATH! *Sun in the Darkness (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Vampire Fang *Void Slasher *We Are Immortal Impacts *"Beast Mode", Hungry Claw War! *Brutal Disaster! *Blood Dragon Ceremony, Bloody Operate *Dark Interment, Over the Grudge *Demonic Strike Arts, Death Requiem *Distortion Punisher!! *Gap of Blood, Phantom Dust *Hell Gate Walter! *Nightmare Despair *Slow Pain Fall *Violence Familiar! Monsters Size 0 *Abygale "SD" *Apparition Demon Knight, Lasty *Black Dragon G *Black Flame, Inflame * Black Life, Nord *Black Star, Cius *Black Swamp, Fen *Black Wolf, Ulbha *Caster of Forbidden Techniques, Velgaren *Death Ruler, Gallows "SD" *Death Ruler, Gespenst *Gate Guider, Gainare *Gate Guider, Stiju *Headhunt Jailer, Sai *Purgatory Knights, Crossbow Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Knuckleduster Dragon * Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Von *Shooter of Magic Bullets, Gaspard Size 1 *Abymodai Wanted to be a Black Death Dragon *Armorknight Deathgaze (Dual Card/Danger World) * Black Blast, Death Napalm *Black Corruption, Eixist *Black Cradle, Crabius *Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Black Diadem, Zacrown *Black Dragon, Befreien *Black Dragon, Cold Blade *Black Dragon, Death Gracia *Black Dragon, Decipiens *Black Dragon, Needle Fang *Black Dragon, Spinechiller *Black Dragon, Tarandus *Black Epicenter, Deadlock *Black Gloom, Bal-Zam * Black Heavy Rain, Jicron *Black Knight, Hell Rapier *Black Panoply, Abygale *Black Rampage, Fanagl *Black Savage Dragon, Zerion *Black Shock, Nogudeth *Black Steel Strength, Goradory *Black Twin Head, Skavv *Dark Stalker Dragon *Daredevil, "Barrett" *Daredevil "Twister" *Death Bringer Black Dragon, Abygale *Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon *Death Ruler, Alea *Death Ruler, Atihima *Death Ruler, Asphyxia *Death Ruler, Averia *Death Ruler, Blind *Death Ruler, Burial *Death Ruler, Cremation *Death Ruler Daredevil *Death Ruler, Deathcusion *Death Ruler, Efy Altis *Death Ruler, Galkheight *Death Ruler, Gallows *Death Ruler, Manifile *Fourth Knight of the Apocalypse, Thanatos *Gate Guider, Andino *Gate Guider, De Lomeer *Gate Guider, Phlegethon *Gate Guider, Gallows "Gestus" *Gate Guider, Limbo *Hades Knight, Goldba *Hand of Muramasa, Katsukiyo *Headslay Jailer, Brujeria *Infectious Malevolence, Yuberium *Thousand Limbed Jailer, Cadval *Jinxed Landfill, Curse Count *Kyomodai Wants to Change the World *Mystery-filled Buddy Fighter, Gaimodai *One Winged Hate Dragon, Left Slasher *Pitch Black Grim Reaper, Gaito (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Purgatory Knights, Angry Hand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Blackknife Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Chain Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Curse Falx Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Eraser Hand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Eval Grebe Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Giant Scissor Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Iron Gerd Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Long-katana Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Lunacy Wand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Paindagger Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Silver Staff Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Sword Breaker Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Troubadour Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Underblade Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Venom Spike Dragon *Second Knight of the Apocalypse, Voremos *Servant of the Wicked Lord, Nightmare *Black Wilderness, Golgoth *Third Knight of the Apocalypse, Aberrucia *Thirsting Creature, Zanzara *Undying Skull, Sol Darion *Unfulfilled Desire, Greedy Beak Size 2 *Bequeathed Despair, Testament *Black Assailant, Gothgorobi *Black Companion, Bephegol *Black Crazed Warrior, Bellzelgal *Black Dragon, Death Hang *Black Dragon, Dividers *Black Dragon, El Huracan *Black Dragon, Fundula *Black Dragon Poet, Destrage *Black Dreaded Motion, Gataclysm *Black Platedragon, Pantagra *Black Scar, Stigmata *Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil *Black Snake Dragon, Balzam Gloom *Black Knight, Goldred *Bloody Moon Dragon * Dark Sun Dragon, Black Bal Dragon (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Death Ruler, Abriel *Death Ruler, Blixt *Death Ruler, Eclipse *Death Ruler, Executei *Death Ruler, Mastermind *Death Ruler, Pain *Death Ruler, Soulbreaker *Death Ruler, Vroukalakas *Death Wizard Dragon *Demon Swordsman, Deathstorm *Demonic Dark Emperor, Grobius *Enshrouding All in Darkness, Gafner *Eternal Silence, Orbit *Extreme Prison, Zwinger *First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos *Gate Guider, Malebolge *Obsidian Mane, Grieva *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Inferno" *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Blood Axe Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Cruel Command *Purgatory Knights, Gairahm Lance Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Mad Halberd Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Viking Axe Dragon *There is Only Death, Dalleon *Twin Demon Dragon, Zahhak *Void Omni Wicked Lord, Negulbalz Size 3 *Ancient Demonic Dragon King, Azi Dahaka *Black Dragon, Dientes *Black Dragon, Maveltaker *Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica *Black-eye Demonic Dragon, Blagg Za Bath *Blackslash Ghost Dragon, Galnibael *Black Stigma Dragon, Stigmata Engraved *Captive of Eternity, Zamseed *Corpse Black Skeleton Dragon, Cheld Bodom *Death Ruler, Curse *Death Ruler, Thirteen *Death Transfiguration Dragon, Paradise Lost (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Destruction Old World Deity, Azi Dahaka *Divine Demon Slayer, Amenoohabari *Emissary of Ruin, Megiddo Death Tallica *Faceless Black Dragon, Laysface *Final Gate Guider, Giudecca *Grandmaster of the Apocalypse Knights, Gratos *Graveyard of Demonic Swords, Graybard *Great Demonic Black Dragon, Archenemy *Great Demonic End Dragon, Azi Dahaka *Great Evil Dragon, Samael Apocalypse *Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou *Lamenting Black Steel, Balomdahl *Lord of the Searing Executioners, Gagalgarios *Master of Demise Executioners, Last Emperor *Messenger of Despair, Metameria *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle "Calvary" *Purgatory Knights, Malice Force Dragon *Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil (Dual Card/Dragon World/Star Dragon World) *Twin Blade Black Dragon, Zalcandira Size 4 *Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka *Demonic Life Demise Dragon, Azi Modai *Yearner of Extinction, Azi Dahaka Impact Monsters Size 2 *Daredevil, "Soul Crusher" *Gallows "Blood Drainer!" *Gratos, "Destruction Blade!" *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Chaos Execution!" Size 3 *Abygale, "Beyond the Veil" *Abygale, "Deadly Oblivion" *Abygale, "Jet Black Storm" *Abygale, "Last Death Violence!" *Abygale, "Lost Horizon!" *Abygale, "Unlimited Death Drain!" *Abygale, "Vanishing Death Hole!" *Daredevil, "Return" * Daredevil, "Salamander Dragon" *Gagalgarios, “Prison Pyre Demonic Wave!” * Replica Black Dragon, Abygale Trivia *In the anime, this was believed to be an urban myth to earth. *This world could be compared to the Shadow Paladin clan from Cardfight!! Vanguard. **Both are darker versions of the protagonist deck and both are the antagonist deck of Season 1 of their respective series.